dragonbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Glandstone
Northern Glandstone is filled with random weather. Summer doesn't seem to last long, maybe two or three dry months before it returns to rain or snow, often mixed. To the south, the land is flat, filled with lakes and mixed forests. The farther north you go, the more hilly it becomes, until those turn into the Border Spires-the mountain range that separates Talanthus and Enoth from Northern Glandstone. Northern Glandstone is often called the "region of bards" for their many wandering minstrels. The region is controlled by Queen and they dub themselves, "Glandstonians" Capital: 'Evesburg '''Population: ' 80% Human, 6% Grey Elf, 4% Enothion Elf, 4% Scholar Gnome, 3% Cobracorpen Elf, 2% minor races. 'Government: '''Glandstone has always been ruled by a Queen. The structure of the region's government is Feudalism 'Life and Society Languages 'Common, Beaul '''Trade: '''Wool, Tallow, perfume, spices, paper, grain, iron, steel, ale, livestock, jewels. 'Major Geographical Features *'Border Spires:' * Cliffs of Baghazna: ' '“These cliffs were home to a hermit long ago named Baghazna. Have you ever heard the story?” Both shook their heads. “Well, in the days of Baghazna, this forest was mostly flat with only small hills, as was the land we just came from. No cliffs existed. He lived as one with nature, sharing in its glory with the animals and plants, and all that hogwash.” “Yes. Baghazna lived in beautiful unison with the world, and his mood was always high. “One day, hunters came into the forest and killed much of the wildlife. Men with axes cut the trees for lumber. This depressed Baghazna so much that he snapped. He went on a killing rampage and slaughtered every man who entered these lands because of their selfish desire. The creeks running through this area of Glandstone turned red with blood. The cries of the murdered drove away all remaining animals that still dwelled near. The blood tainted the streams. The trees along their banks hung low, for the water was no longer sanitary. “Baghazna killed every last hunter and ax-man so that he may finally find peace. But when the rage lifted from his eyes, he only saw unhappiness and death. Peace had not been returned. He was now at the lowest point he had ever been, for beauty and life had now left the forest. The tale says that he picked up an ax and took his own life. And when that happened, the only life remaining in these woods were the many trees still out-stretched towards the heavens, and the few still hanging onto life sulking by the red water. When the warm earth below his body soaked up his blood, a great earthquake shook the land. The tremors split the ground and raised some areas high above, while other areas sunk low into valleys and caverns. “Today, the land still remains broken to remind all travelers that even though great evil can attack one’s happiness, anger will only enhance the pain. It reminds us that we can both grow and rise above the darkness onto the higher cliffs where happiness still reigns, or we can fall into the gloomy depths down below where the blood of selfishness drains.”' '~ All About the Adventure by Aaron Wulf 'Important Sites:' * Evesburg (Large City, 38,403): 'Evesburg is an island city that a large river splits around. It is the capital of Northern Glandstone and truly a wonder to behold. It is one of the biggest cities on Draston and spreads over two large river islands, including parts of the lake shore. * 'Wellsford (Small City, 19,304): '''Wellsford is sometimes referred to the tavern and bard capital of Glandstone, though it is not, in fact, a capital at all. '''History Laws and Customs Positions and Titles: *Queen *The Queen's First (Often called The First by the common folk. The First is the spouse of the Queen *Daughter-Heir *Prince of the Morning